


Suddenly, The World Is Huge

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah is called upon to help Elena when no one else can get through to her. (Written prior to 4.01 'Growing Pains'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly, The World Is Huge

**Author's Note:**

> Minor changes were made to the situation, namely, Jeremy and Matt being responsible for Elena's having vampire blood in her system, not Meredith.

He was told she was alone at the Gilbert residence. The house is dark, but he can hear the sounds of glass breaking and gut-wrenching sobbing from inside.

He knocks on the front door because it’s polite, because he doesn’t want his first encounter with Elena as a vampire to he her attacking him for breaking in. Following his knocking, he hears nothing save for a couple sniffles.

It takes a full five minuets for her to answer the door, but when she does, he sees both her eyes red-rimmed from crying, and her mouth, stained in red. “I killed someone,” she chokes, fresh tears pooling in her eyes. She subconsciously moves her hand to wipe at her mouth.

Elijah nods. Damon had called him when not only he and his brother, but also Elena’s best friend had all tried to console her and failed. “You’ve surely heard it before, but control doesn’t come easy at first, Elena,” he lectures her gently.

Elena nods before suddenly noticing that he’s still standing in her open doorway. She steps to the side and he enters her house, closing the door gently as he does so.

“How do you feel?” he asks after a moment of silence. He is all too aware of how overused the question has become over so many years and so many tragedies.

Elena just stares at him, seemingly not even sure where to go, how to answer.

He reaches out and grabs her hand, squeezing tight. “Breathe, Elena,” he instructs. “First, you need to breathe. The rest will come.”

She takes a few deep breaths, readjusting the hand he’s holding so she’s holding his as well. She squeezes lightly, applying minimal pressure, but she stares into his eyes as she does it. “I feel sad—sad that I’m a vampire—I feel angry at Jeremy and Matt for having my tea laced with vampire blood, I’m scared I’ll lose it again and kill someone else, and I’m confused. Everything is just so _much_ now and it’s frightening. How do you get used to that? Do you ever?”

Elijah nods. “In time,” he answers. “For some vampires, like your friend Caroline, it comes naturally; for others, like Damon, it is a constant struggle.”

“Will you teach me?” she whispers.

She looks at him with such hopeful eyes, that he nods without hesitation. “But first,” he says as he looks around the room, “we need to clean this mess up.”


End file.
